Ignora the Wolverine
Ignora the Wolverine was the wife of Stern and the mother of four children: Rage, Gristle, Churl and Crank. She was often blind to the actions going on around her. Even so she was a doting mother and a loving wife. When the Usurper came to obtain a mystical object on their continental home, he attacked numerous cities, including Soldokna. Soldokna suffered the worse of the villages attacked, partially due to their species' natural aggressiveness leading to violence escalating. In the end, Ignora was severely wounded by robot fire, causing her husband to try and save her before taking his kids to safety. Unfortunately this would lead to not only her own demise, but the death of her husband as well as three of their four children - only Rage survived the onslaught out of their entire family. While this ended Ignora's story, her demise continues to fuel Rage's hatred of the Usurper, and his demand for the being's life in retribution. Personality Despite being a doting mother who greatly loved her husband, Stern, Ignora was oblivious to most things occurring around her, inadvertently letting her kids get away with things they shouldn't have and even to the extent of being taken advantage of on multiple occasions. She was equally loved by Stern. Despite her oblivious nature, she seemed to "come to" when her children were in danger, though this would lead to her death when she rushed to save her daughter, Crank, from the Usurper's robots. Abilities As a member of the Oloshka Wolverine species, Ignora possessed all of their natural abilities, though being a housewife she really never found use of such abilities. Burrowing Using her dual hand claws, Ignora could have burrowed into the earth; however, being girly she did not like to get dirty, and rarely used the technique during her lifetime. Bull Rush Had Ignora not been so oblivious to things, she may have used her Bull Rush technique more often, only using it when her children were endangered. Because of a sort of "mother's wrath" that would develop during these moments, she had enough emotion to be cloaked in a short burst of energy which prevents injury to himself, which, though more powerful than even Rage's, would end immediately after the Bull Rush which would not protect her from injury once she made contact with the ground again after her leap. This attack consists of digging one's dual hand claws into the ground as leverage for pulling oneself forward, rushing on all fours in a furious short attack. At the end of it she will leap forward ending in a slight stumble before catching her balance. Super strength Like others of her species, Ignora possessed a level of super strength, though in her case it only manifested when enormously angered, such as when her children were in danger. Even so it was only a short burst of sudden energy before her mind, as if distracted, would return to its typical oblivious state and make her lose her profound strength. This power was not enough to prevent her death, and she did not use it even once during the Usurper's attack. Instead her mind was focused on preventing her daughter from being killed by a hail of gunfire. Enhanced durability All Wolverines possess enhanced durability, allowing them to sustain more injury before collapsing; however, enough gunfire or other attack could still bring her down, which as it happened would be exactly what would occur. Resistances Being a Wolverine, Crank possessed their natural resistances to both water and cold environments. Weaknesses Ignora's primary weakness was her oblivious nature, attributed by some to something similar to ADHD. It is not, however, thought to actually be caused by this. Her oblivious personality is simply natural to her, partially thanks to a relatively innocent life. Not only this but due to her typical motherly nature, she was willing to risk life and limb to make sure her offspring were safe, when she happened to realize that they were in trouble. It was this weakness that led to her demise. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sonic Characters Category:Mobians Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Adults